


The Lost Letter by a Vampire, found by Bruce Banner.

by My_hopeless_love



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_hopeless_love/pseuds/My_hopeless_love





	The Lost Letter by a Vampire, found by Bruce Banner.

Dear Love, 

It seems it was only yesterday that I met you. With that sickly sweet smile and your bewitching words wooing me. I am so sorry, I didn't mean for things to turn the way it did. I tried so hard to fight the demons in me. I lost control and that's when you got in my way. There was so much blood and so many people screaming at me, calling me a monster. 

That's how the stories always describe me, a monster. 

Jem told me that over time it will hurt less. He was wrong though, so very wrong. I still feel as though you just died in my arms again. You haunt me in my dreams, and they are so life like. I can feel the warm blood, hear the ringing in my ears, and the taste of your delicious blood. I always wake up screaming for you. 

I am planning on seeing you again soon. I am planning to see the sun rise once more and then I will burn away. I will feel heaven's fire burn me and I will see you. I am doing the world a favor and getting rid of the file monster that is me. 

I killed you and many others and I will never forgive myself. I tried so hard to keep control of myself but I broke. 

Yours Truly, 

Katherine Immortelle. 

 

***********************

 

I finished writing my letter and reread it over and over again. My last piece of literature was my suicide note to no one. I let out a sob and walked over to the window. It was around midnight. 

I made my way to Central Park and sat down in a bench that was facing the east. I sat there thinking of what the pain I will be feeling in a few short hours. I held the crinkled letter in my hands. The tears streamed down my face and I can't hold back a sob. 

"Um... Do you need help?" A timid voice said and I jumped in surprise. How did I not hear him? I turned and looked at the man. "No, I don't need help. May I ask? Do you know when the sun will rise?" I replied. He steeped some of his bushy brown hair out of his face and shook his head no. I sighed and looked down at the letter. 

"I wouldn't be here when it does." I told him, as more tears streamed down my face. 

"Why? If I may ask." He asked confused. "I am sure you don't want to see me burn to death in front of you." I said not caring anymore if I keep my secret or not. "How can you burn by just touching the sun?" He said raising an eyebrow. "I am a monster. I am a demon of the night, unable to see the light once more. I would run from me, I am dangerous when I am hungry." I said looking at him and flashing him my fangs. 

He reacted in the most peculiar way. He just walked over and sat on the bench. "Are those real?" He asked. I sighed and showed him what I looked like hunting. My fangs grew longer and the veins under my eyes became dark. "What are you?" He said leaning closer to get a better view. 

"I am a vampire." I answered going back to normal. "It is true then that you burn to ashes when you touch the sun then, right?" He said. I nodded and looked back at the sky.

"Why are you wanting to see the sunrise then?" 

"Because I want to die." I said getting up. He grabbed my wrist and I felt his warm skin touch mine. I felt and heard the blood pumping through his veins. I yanked my wrist free and grabbed at my mouth to stop from lunging at him. I groaned and fell to my knees. I became aware of the smell of the blood. I looked back at him once more and got up and ran away.


End file.
